


sebuah perjalanan

by pappilon



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: #surealisme #fgosecretvalentine, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pappilon/pseuds/pappilon
Summary: Bukankah ia hanya laki-laki asing yang awalnya hanya menumpang di mobilku saja?
Relationships: Okada Izou | Assassin/Sakamoto Ryouma | Rider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	sebuah perjalanan

**sebuah perjalanan**

  
**Fate Grand Order credit to Kinoko Nasu; Type-Moon | Fanfiksi ini untuk acara FGO Secret Valentine yang diorganisir oleh Moon Waltz | Ditulis hanya untuk bersenang-senang**

* * *

**"Apa kau percaya, jika aku adalah seorang malaikat?"**

  
**[Izoryo fanfiction; Prompt: heaven's punishment by Kenzeira]**

  
#

  
Kurang lebih setengah jam yang lalu. Aku merasa ada batang pohon yang menghantam tepat di atas kepala. Sekilas tampak nyata, tapi itu hanya mimpi di siang yang amat sangat terik ini. Mimpi yang sangat aneh. Karena itu tidak mungkin—mengingat aku sedang berkendara menyusuri arah barat. Sendirian, tapi tidak untuk beberapa menit ke depan.

  
Laki-laki itu berdiri di tepi jalan. Sama sepertiku, dia juga tidak ditemani oleh siapa pun. Rambut hitamnya tampak sedikit berkilau dari kejauhan dan cukup menarik perhatian. Mungkin karena pantulan sinar matahari. Mungkin gel rambut mahal buatan negara barat yang dikenakannya. Mungkin juga karena rambutnya memang ajaib. Kaus putih polosnya tampak serasi dengan celana _jeans_ yang berlubang di bagian lutut. Berbeda jauh denganku yang mengenakan pakaian formal seperti pekerja kantoran. Tak heran jika kemeja abu-abu lengan panjang ini menyiksaku sepanjang perjalanan melewati gurun. Iya, gurun. Aku tidak berbohong mengenai hal itu. Kemudian, aku melihatnya berbagi isyarat "butuh tumpangan" dan aku mengiakan.

  
Ia menyamankan diri duduk di jok belakang dan melirikku sekilas. Tanpa basa-basi ia pun berkata jika kami menempuh perjalanan yang searah—sembari memainkan rambut ekor kudanya yang sehitam bulu burung gagak. Aku memperhatikan untuk beberapa detik lamanya. Baru kusadari tak ada tetesan keringat yang menonjol seperti biji jagung di dahinya. Padahal cuaca sangat amat panas seolah ada 13 matahari tepat di atas kepala.

  
Aku menghela napas dan berusaha tetap menuju tujuanku. Tak banyak bicara menjadi hal yang aku suka dari laki-laki ini. Hingga akhirnya aku mulai menyadarinya, aku tidak tahu ke mana arah tujuanku sendiri. Semakin lurus jalan yang aku lewati, semakin terasa kering tenggorakan ini. Membuat kepalaku terasa berat dan sesak di bagian dada.

  
"Ada apa, Izou-san?" Suaranya yang selembut burung kenari cukup membuatku kaget. "Apa yang kaupikirkan?"

  
"Jalanan," jawabku cepat, aku berdeham sebelum melanjutkan, "jalanannya lengang. Aku tidak ingat akan melewati pemandangan seperti gurun ini." Masih dalam kondisi memproses keadaan sekitar, laki-laki itu kembali menjejalkan banyak pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang sedikit membuatku kebingungan sendiri. 

  
"Kau tidak terkejut, ya? Aku tahu siapa namamu."

  
Selain ketidaktahuanku akan tujuan perjalanan ini, sekarang aku tak tahu kenapa laki-laki itu bisa mengenalku. Namun, aku sama sekali tak merasa keberatan. Seperti ada satu bisikan yang mengharuskanku percaya jika dia adalah orang baik dan kita sudah akrab sebelumnya.

  
"Nah, Izou-san perjalanan kita di sini amat sangat singkat. Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu yang mungkin aneh untuk didengar. Tapi, kau memang harus tahu sebelum kita sampai di ujung perjalanan ini." Kedua telingaku tak sabar untuk kelanjutannya. Mungkin memang dia bisa membantu menjawab segala ketidaktahuanku beberapa menit lalu. Refleks, kuremas setang kemudi hingga buku jariku memutih. "Apa kau percaya, jika aku adalah seorang malaikat?" Aku ingin menjawab jika itu adalah omong kosong yang pernah aku dengar seumur hidup, tapi ekspresi wajahnya yang terpantul di kaca mobil mengatakan jika itu adalah sebuah keseriusan.

  
"Tuhan menghukumku dan mengusirku dari surga." Dia menambahkan, sedangkan aku masih pura-pura untuk percaya. "Aku mengatakan kepada seseorang jika surga sudah penuh."

  
"Lalu seseorang itu percaya?" Lagi, aku berpura-pura jika apa yang dikatakannya sangat menarik dan sungguh-sungguh.

  
"Ya, tepatnya hari ini dia bunuh diri untuk memastikannya." Laki-laki ini tampak sangat baik, polos, dan suaranya meneduhkan siapa pun yang mendengarnya. Jika ini bukan omong kosong, tak kusangka ia hebat dalam memperdayai orangi. "Tapi sebelumnya, ada satu hal yang sangat fatal dan membuat Tuhan murka kepadaku. Kemudian berakhirlah aku mendapat hukuman dan diusir dari surga."

  
"Jadi, ke mana kau akan pergi sekarang?" tanyaku penasaran.

  
"—Tuhan mengirimku ke neraka, letaknya persis ke arah barat, melewati gurun yang amat sangat gersang ini. Setelah melewati tanjakan, semua pendosa akan berkumpul di sana." Ia memperhatikan keadaan luar melalui kaca mobil yang ada di sebelah kanan. Wajahnya penuh penyesalan. "Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Ryoma. Sebenarnya malaikat tak punya nama, tapi aku bukan lagi seperti itu."

  
Aku mengangguk dan menyadari tenggorokanku terasa semakin kering. Tempat ini terasa seperti planet asing yang tidak ada kandungan oksigen sedikit pun. Samar-samar aku pun mulai mengerti ke mana arah tujuanku sekarang. Namun, apakah yang ia katakan adalah kejujuran? Aku masih belum paham. Bukankah ia hanya laki-laki asing yang awalnya hanya menumpang di mobilku saja? 

  
"Aku tidak mengerti. Bahkan tidak ingat apa pun."

  
"Tuhan telah mengambil ingatanmu sebagai hukuman, Izou-san. Dan—hal fatal yang membuat Tuhan semakin murka kepadaku adalah tidak seharusnya aku terpikat dan jatuh cinta dengan buah apel yang tumbuh di pohon kebajikan pagi itu. Kau sudah melarangku, tapi aku gegabah." 

  
Kuinjak gas dan membiarkan mobil melaju kencang melewati tanjakan. Matahari terasa satu jengkal di atas kepala. Tak satu pun aku bertemu dengan manusia, hewan, atau tumbuhan. Sepanjang mata memandang hanya pasir keemasan yang terlihat.

  
"Tahu tidak, Izou-san? Apel itu adalah kau."

  
Aku ternganga mendengar kalimat itu. Kedua alisku pun hampir menyatu. Pikiranku masih mencoba mencari hubungan apa antara aku dengan Ryoma. Laki-laki yang menumpang-malaikat; surga-neraka; jatuh cinta; apel-kau. Saat mobil mulai mendekati turunan, aku mulai mengingat kenapa aku ada di sini. Mungkin karena aku sudah mati. Benar. Bunuh diri (tepatnya). Tubuhku tertutup batang pohon yang rebah, persis saat mobil dengan atap terbuka milikku terjun ke jurang di wilayah perbukitan Kota Eden. Saat itu pohon lain menghantam tepat di atas kepala. Tak lama kematian pun menjemputku tanpa ragu-ragu.

  
"Jadi, bersama kita akan pergi ke neraka?"

  
"Iya," jawab Ryoma. 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Semoga enggak flop dan sesuai dengan prompt


End file.
